530th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter Interceptor |role=Air Defense |size= |command_structure= Air Defense Command |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 530th Air Defense Group is a disbanded United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 9th Air Division at Geiger Field, Washington. It was inactivated on 18 August 1955. The group was originally activated as a support unit for the 301st Bombardment Group at the end of World War II in Italy and then redeployed to the United States where it continued to support the 301st until it was inactivated in 1945. The group was activated once again in 1953, when ADC established it as the headquarters for a dispersed fighter-interceptor squadron and the medical, maintenance, and administrative squadrons supporting it. It was replaced in 1955 when ADC transferred its mission, equipment, and personnel to the 84th Fighter Group in a project that replaced air defense groups commanding fighter squadrons with fighter groups with distinguished records during World War II. History World War II The group was first activated as the 530th Air Service Group toward the end of World War II to provided support for a flying unit in Italy in 1945 as part of a reorganization of Army Air Forces (AAF) support groups in which the AAF replaced Service Groups that included personnel from other branches of the Army and supported two combat groups with Air Service Groups including only Air Corps units, it was designed to support a single combat group. Its 956th Air Engineering SquadronAbstract, History of 530th Air Service Group, Jun 1945 Retrieved Dec 31, 2011 provided maintenance that was beyond the capability of the combat group, its 780th Air Materiel Squadron handled all supply matters, and its Headquarters & Base Services Squadron provided other support. Supported the 301st Bombardment Group at Foggia, Italy. The group returned to the United States and briefly supported the 301st Bombardment Group again at Pyote Army Air Field before all units at Pyote were inactivated in late 1945.Abstract, History of 530th Air Service Group, Aug-Sep 1945 Retrieved Dec 31, 2011 The 530th was disbanded in 1948.Department of the Air Force Letter, 322 (AFOOR 887e), 8 October 1948, Subject: Disbandment of Certain Inactive Air Force Units Cold War During the Cold War the group was reconstituted, redesignated as the 530th Air Defense Group, and activated at Geiger Field on 18 February 1953 with responsibility for air defense of the Northwestern United States. The group replaced the 87th Air Base Squadron as USAF host organization at Geiger Field. It was assigned three squadrons to perform its support responsibilities.Cornett & Johnson, p. 147 The organizations it supported included its headquarters, the 4702d Defense Wing, and later the 9th Air Division.Abstract, History of 9th Air Division Oct-Dec 1954 Retrieved Dec 31, 2011 Its first operational squadron, the 440th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), was activated at Geiger two days later flying airborne intercept radar equipped and HVAR rocket armed North American F-86D Sabre aircraft.Cornett & Johnson, p.128 In March 1953, a second F-86D squadron, the 445th FIS was activated at Geiger.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 551 In July 1954, the 440th FIS moved overseas and was reassigned away from the group. In December 1954, the 530th once again had two flying squadrons, when the 520th FIS, another F-86D unit,Cornett & Johnson, p. 130 was activated.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 624 The 530th was inactivated and replaced by the 84th Fighter Group (Air Defense) in 1955 as part of Air Defense Command's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956., p.6 The group was disbanded again in 1984.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 575q, 27 Sep 1984, Subject: Disbandment of Units Lineage * Constituted as 530th Air Service Group on 16 December 1944 : Activated on 18 May 1945 : Inactivated on 17 October 1945 : Disbanded on 8 October 1948 * Reconstituted and redesignated 530th Air Defense Group on 21 January 1953 : Activated on 16 February 1953 : Inactivated on 18 August 1955 : Disbanded on 27 September 1984 Assignments * Unknown, 1 June 1945 (probably XV Air Force Service Command) * 20th Bombardment Wing (later VIII Bomber Command),ca. July 1945 - 17 October 1945 * 4702d Defense Wing, 16 February 1953 * 9th Air Division 8 October 1954 – 18 August 1955 Stations * Unknown (possibly Lucera), Italy 18 May 1945 * Foggia, Italy, 1 June 1945 - ca. July 1945Foggia was a center for Fifteenth Air Force heavy bombardment units. A complex of airfields was located nearby, and station information for the period is inconsistent. Lucera Airfield was also Foggia Airfield No. 12. Units stationed there are sometimes shown as located at Foggia, rather than Lucera. * Mountain Home Army Airfield, ID 17 August 1945 (showing subordinate units only) * Pyote Army Airfield, 23 August 1945 - 17 October 1945 * Geiger Field, WA, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 Components Operational Squadrons * 440th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 18 February 1953 – 1 July 1954 * 445th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 20 March 1953 – 18 August 1955Haulman, Daniel L. AFHRA Factsheet, 445th Flight Test Squadron 12/18/2007. Retrieved March 6, 2012 * 520th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 8 December 1954 - 18 August 1955 Support Organizations * 530th Air Base Squadron 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 530th Materiel Squadron 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 530th Medical Squadron (later 530th USAF Infirmary) 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 780th Air Materiel Squadron 18 May 1945 - 17 October 1945 * 956th Air Engineering Squadron 18 May 1945 - 17 October 1945 Aircraft * F-86D, 1953-1955 See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * * Further Reading * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * 0530 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1984 Category:Military units and formations established in 1953